1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally concerns systems for producing high-current high-power drive pulses, such as, for example, pulses used for driving solenoids such as are, for example, used in solenoid valves. The present invention particularly concerns the energy-conserving production of high-power drive pulses by the efficient accumulation, and use, of energy from low-power pulses such as may be produced, for example, in systems that are micropowered.
2. Background of the Invention
Small solenoids and like electromagnetic devices used in applications wherein the solenoids are only momentarily actuated, such as latching solenoids in solenoid valves, typically require electrical actuating pulses having an instantaneous, or peak power that is typically in the order of 250-10,000 milliwatts, for time durations that are typically on the order of tens to hundreds of milliseconds. Latching solenoids consume no power once driven to one of two stable states.
The energy requirement to momentarily actuate a small solenoid is, commensurate with the nominal magnitude and time duration of the electrical power applied, typically modest. The energy within the solenoid drive pulses ranges from 250 milliwatts for 0.02 seconds (5 millijoules) for the smallest, latching, solenoid devices to 10 watts for 3 seconds (30 joules), and higher, for industrial control applications.